Like Mother
by alinaadelina
Summary: This is a headcanon I've been thinking about since I read Queen Song from the Cruel Crown Novella book. A young Cal and Maven are together in the palace gardens when Elara enters Maven's mind. Cal helps him to try and block her out, and when Maven succeeds, Elara is not happy. (There are a few word tokens from some quotes in Queen Song, props if you catch them!)


pre-Red Queen, in Cal's POV. This is a headcanon I've been thinking about since I read Queen Song from the Cruel Crown Novella book. A young Cal and Maven are together in the palace gardens when Elara enters Maven's mind. Cal helps him to try and block her out, and when Maven succeeds, Elara is not happy. (There are a few word tokens from some quotes in Queen Song, props if you catch them!)

The happy sound of Maven trying to hide his giggling gives him away. I pinpoint his hiding spot behind the winterberry bush to my left and jump, spreading the limbs wide to find a wide-eyed Maven.

"I found you, Mavey. You really shouldn't laugh so much during these games", I smile at him.

"I just can't help it! "he says, still in a fit of giggles. "You look so funny stalking around like it's some serious hunting lesson instead of just a game.

I frown at him. Games aren't just fun anymore, they're tests. Although he would never admit it, I know my little brother wishes I could play more often ever since I started my military classes. It's made me more serious. Calculated.

I peer down to Maven as he begins to mutter. "Get out" I hear my brother mutter to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. I whirl on him, clutching his shoulders.

"Maven? Mavey! What's wrong?!"

"Mother!", he screams, clutching his head in his hands and shrinking to the ground.

My expression becomes one of horror. Elara has been in my mind a few rare times, but father is very adamant about keeping her away from me. _There are reasons, Cal. Reasons to keep her distant. Reasons you don't need to know,_ he would say – a faraway look in his eyes, like he was remembering something ruined.

I turn to my brother. "Block her out Mavey, throw up a shield, like in training, but in your mind. Think about our games or the winterberries. Your mind is yours. Your memories are not punishments."

He starts to pull his eyes open, staring determinedly at me. His face slowly starts to relax as he attempts to block his own mother out of his mind and memories. As soon as I see the ghost of a satisfaction on his lips, we both turn to hear the threatening click of heels on the garden pavement and see the dangerous ice-blue swoop of the Queen's robes marching toward us.

When the plants herself in front of our playing spot, I slowly pull my eyes up to Elara's, only to find her already staring at me. She is not my mother, but I expected her to be a better one for Maven. Her face scrunched up in a scowl, her spindly fingers reach for him. _Her grip must be hard to break,_ I worry to myself.

"You're too much like your mother", she spits at me, grabbing Maven by the forearm and hauling him away. She never expected us to grow so close, but I'd always wanted a little brother. Or maybe I just wanted to take care of someone; to make up for my lack of it growing up.

I walk the gardens back to the palace solemnly. Alone, again. _Like my mother_ , she had said. What was someone as kind as her like to Elara? How would Elara know that I was just like my Singer Queen mother? A thought pops into my mind. I change directions towards the libraries and quicken my pace. I know precisely who would know about Elara and my mother: _Julian_.

I slowly open the ceiling-high doors of the library, sliding my head in for an assessment of the room before stepping in. Uncle Julian is in his normal stance, hunched over a pile of books, manically studying and taking notes of the scripts. I wonder for a brief second if this is how I seem late at night, studying battle strategies until I grow bored and start reading cycle manuals for my own cycle project in the palace shop. I shake my head and turn my attention back towards my uncle. _Does he look like mother? Why can't I remember?_ A million thoughts about my mother rush to the front of my mind, but my mission stands out.

Julian turns as he senses my presence, smiling shyly at me and avoiding my eyes. _I must remind him of her._ "Can I help you, your highness?"

"Please call me Cal, you are my family".

"Whatever you want. Again, can I help you?" he asks somewhat impatiently, probably wishing to bury his face in his texts, much like I would rather be doing.

"How well did Elara know my mother?"

His eyes become wide as they dart to mine. His body shifts in the chair, more uncomfortable with what I just said than his position. "Why in the world would you want to know that? It's not a common topic of conversation in a palace with a cruel queen to actually address her cruelty."

 _Cruelty?_ I understand Elara seeming somewhat rude with her silver ability, maybe even annoying, but cruel?

"That seems like a large accusation. Why would my mother think she is cruel…" my mind suddenly flashes to my time in the garden earlier with Maven. Elara blatantly shoved herself into his thoughts, how far did her powers actually go? Does this have anything to do with what father always says about "reasons"?

"What do you know about the House Merandus powers… d-did Elara enter my mother's thoughts?" The thought sickens me.

"There are reasons we don't talk about dead queens", he sighs, already forgetting my question.

"Tell me about her time here before she died," I demand. "She was my mother, and now she is dead, for r _easons_ no one will tell me." I purse my lips before ask again, this time with more stern in my voice and standing straighter as I was taught in my commanding lessons, "Did Elara enter my mother's thoughts?"

He whirls to me, cutting me off and bracing his hands on his knees. "She did more than that, Cal! She wormed her way in, and sat there until she had what she wanted. There is a terrible untold story with Coriane. She changed during our time in this palace, around so many other silvers than we were used to… including silvers who can control you…" he trails off, guilt racking his voice as he rubs his jaw.

Understanding hits me. The Skonos healer with the cut-out tongue. Warnings to keep Elara distant. Anger surges through me. Anger for Elara… but then I remember what my uncle just explained. _Our time in this palace._ Both of them, siblings together should care for each other. Siblings like Mavey and I. Siblings who protect each other from the dangers of a Merandus mind. I turn to Julian, furious.

"And what did you do".

He casts his eyes downwards, stuttering he says, "I-I didn't notice what was happening, Cal. I'm s-sor-"

"You will address me as your highness." I cut him off. My words clipped short as I turn for the library doors.

"Please… you have to understand!"

"I understand the value of family. It is not something you can read in a book, perhaps that's why you didn't save her." I slam the door shut behind me and storm off to my chambers. I would not let this happen to Maven. My little brother. I would be better than any shield. I would be better. For him.

thanks for reading! feed back is appreciated on my tumblr red-queen-em-for-a-dream


End file.
